


A Good Person

by gyeouliesgarden



Category: GomGom Couple, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeouliesgarden/pseuds/gyeouliesgarden
Summary: Let's see how it goes for Chu Minha.
Relationships: Yang Seokhyung/ Chu Minha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This will be my first fanfic so please bear with me. There are only few GomGom couple fanfics. I have no choice but, to come up with my own. Please enjoy!

**A heartbreak**

**Chu Minha.**

I have a wish, but it may also be called a goal for this year. It is to have my first kiss of this year on Christmas day while wearing our couple rings. However, I think it will forever remain as a wish - never to get fulfilled.

**_"Sorry. Just have dinner with your friends."_ **

_Sigh._ I clearly knew this would happen. I expected this kind of scenario. He is not interested. He even made it clear to me before. But, as the song goes _The heart wants what it wants_. I couldn't help myself, but to still have that ~1% hope that maybe just maybe he would agree. _Sigh_. There is nothing else I can do about this. Life goes on and so let's just eat this steak. It looks delicious by the way. Well, it should be after all the efforts I have made to get a reservation in this place on Christmas day.

A brand new day means a brand new set of chances. Okay, Minha. Go. You can do this.

"교수님, did you have your lunch yet? Would you like to have lunch with me?," I ask him after finishing our rounds.

"Mianhe, I have plans," he immediately walks away as he declines my offer. Okay, now that I think about it, a brand new day also means a brand new set of rejections. I wonder how long this crush will last.

I am now twice rejected in just a span of two days.

"Are you free? Let's have lunch together," I ask my bestfriend, Jang Gyeoul, through Kakao talk.

"I'm sorry, Minha-saem. I'm already having lunch with Ahn Jeongwon 교수님."

"You're having what?! LUNCH WITH AHN JEONGWON 교수님?! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I will tell you later."

That makes it 3 rejected offers in two days.

Great. This day is just great. Still, eating is part of a human's life. Everyone shall eat, especially us doctors, we shall eat whenever we have time.

I'm still searching for a vacant table in the cafeteria when I see him. He has plans. Yes, plans to eat with an elegant and beautiful woman at that. No, it is not the same woman I saw before. Who is this person? What is their relationship? Okay, I am dying of curiosity now. I am totally going to ask him about this later when I have time. For now, let's look for a table and then eat this food.

Here goes my last chance for the day.

"교수님?" I ask as I knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Chu Minha, 교수님. I have dinner with me."

"Dinner? Okay go inside."

"교수님, can I ask you of something? It is quite personal," I nonchalantly question him as I clean up our dinner.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I saw you with a woman earlier in the cafeteria. Who is she?"

He stares at me, seemingly confused. What is this? This kind of stare makes me nervous, not in a romantic way, but more of _I-think-I-just-did-something-wrong_ way. Was my question too personal? Did I just go overboard now? Oh my god. Just answer me now, please.

"Chu Minha-saem. I thought I have already made it clear to you before. I am not interested in dating right now. I don't want to be with someone I know I can't take care of. You deserve someone better. Please stop having feelings for me. It will be better for the both of us. Regarding the woman you saw, she's my ex-wife," he answers me with all seriousness. I can literally hear my heart breaking. Okay now, I am so close to tearing up. This cannot be.

"Why are you so serious, 교수님? I am just asking about her because I have never seen her with you before," I answer him as I hurriedly finish cleaning up our dinner.

"I'm sorry, 교수님. I understand. I will go now, I still have charts to look into."

The tears I have been holding back start to fall down as I close his door. It hurts. Does having a crush over someone hurt this much? It's quite difficult to breathe. I feel my heart slowly tightening.

I didn't like him at first. I thought he was an insensitive and rude doctor. I was wrong. He is a good person and a great doctor. He is one of the kindest and warm-hearted doctors I have ever met. The way he slowly and patiently explains to future mothers their conditions, the way he does his best to help his patients, the way he tries everything to save the mothers and their babies, the way he takes care of his own mother, the way he silently guides me, all of these pile up into something I never thought I would have for him.

He may be the direct opposite of my personality, but still he is one of a kind. And he is the kind I want.

But, he doesn't want me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a cupid, always a cupid.

**A cupid**

A few weeks have passed since then. I don't deny that it's quite difficult to move on from your crush, I'm not even sure if it's still a crush, when you see him and interact with him everyday. What can I do? I cannot just dictate my heart who to like. Since I am known to be a jolly person, let's just say that I pretend like everything is alright by smiling a lot. I think that becomes my coping mechanism to be able to work with him peacefully and professionally.

It is now February, 3 days before one of the most celebrated days in the world, the _Valentine's Day._ It has been a tradition to give someone you like chocolates on this day. And comes the same day next month, he or she will give you a white candy which means that he or she returns your feelings. Just to be clear, I will not give him chocolates, okay? I am trying to move on. Plus, he already rejected me loud and clear that night. I don't want to be more annoying than what I currently am as his resident.

"Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng, what are you going to do this Friday?" I ask her while she's munching her favorite egg drop double bacon sandwich in the GS office. Seriously this girl, how can she eat that much without getting fat?

"What's going on this Friday?"

"Are you serious? Don't you have plans with Ahn Jeongwon 교수님?"

"No, we haven't made plans for this Friday. Why? Is there something?"

"It's Valentine's Day for Pete's sake! This is going to be your first Valentine's as a couple and you guys are not even doing anything? _Sigh._ What do I expect? You guys

are both virgins."

"Yah! Chu Minha-seonsaengnim. It's not that. We just forgot I think. Is it really that important?" Jang Gyeoul asks me while eating her 2nd egg drop. This girl.

"Still, just give him chocolates. I'm pretty sure 교수님 will like it."

"Arasseoyo. When I remember."

"Nevermind. Why do I even bother?"

"How about you, Chu Minha-seonsaeng. Aren't you going to give anyone?" _Cough. Cough._

"Are you okay? Drink this, Chu Minha-seonsaeng."

"What are you talking about? I don't have someone right now." She looks at me confusedly.

"Huh? What happened to your crush? Oh, and don't you have a wish? Did you get your wish?" _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Saved by the bell.

"Yes, 교수님? Yes, yes. I'm coming. I'm going now. There's an emergency surgery. Talk to you later."

After the surgery, Yang Seokhyung 교수님 praises me, which rarely happens, for a job well done , "Chu Minha-seonsaeng, you've done well. Thank you for your hardwork."

"Yes, 교수님. Thank you as well."

"Uhm,.."

"Yes, 교수님? Is there anything else?"

"Uhm,... nothing. You may go. Thank you."

That is weird but, I'm pretty sure it's nothing.

"Chu Minha-seonsaengnim!" Here comes our ever beloved professor, Lee Ikjun 교수님.

"Yeah. Annyeonghaseyo, 교수님."

"What's up? You just came from surgery? With uri Seokhyungie?" Lee Ikjun 교수님 asks while wriggling his eyebrows. This crazy professor.

"Yes, 교수님. Why?"

"Chu Minha-seonsaengnim, you don't have to be so formal with me. We're bestfriends! Hahaha." I didn't know that. Well, thank you for saying.

"You like uri Seokyungie, don't you? If you like him, just say. I'll keep it a secret."

"Woah, 교수님. How did you know? Did Yang Seokhyung 교수님 tell you?"

"No and yes. I mean I knew before he told me that you confessed to him."

"Ah yes. And I was rejected. Twice actually. Haha." I answer him with a smile.

"Did you say twice? You confessed twice? That bear. I knew it."

"Well, he did tell me twice that he is not interested in dating. That counts as a direct rejection right? So, yes. To say the least, I was rejected twice. And I am trying to move on now."

"Wait. Wait. Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, 교수님. I don't want to annoy him with my feelings. Plus, isn't he going back with his ex-wife?"

"Ex-wife? Yoon Shinhye? What do you mean by he's going back with her?" Lee Ikjun asks. He seems genuinely confused. Hmm, they were not told about it? That's odd.

"Yes, didn't you know? He doesn't tell you yet? I heard that they are trying to patch things between them. I guess that's normal considering that everything is going to be normal now in his family."

"Hmm. I see, I see. So, that's how it is. Did you already ask him about it?"

"No. Who am I to ask? It doesn't matter, 교수님. Okay, I still have to check some charts. Good bye."

"Okay, okay. Bye, Chu Minha-seonsaeng. You've worked hard." He then smiles knowingly. I, then conclude, that Lee Ikjun 교수님 is really a weird person. What's up with that smile?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened?

**A what**

**Valentine's Day.**

Here comes the day which single people, like me, dread the most. What's more annoying than watching people experience something you don't have? There are hearts everywhere. Couples magically appear out of nowhere. It is as if they are just waiting for this day.

Okay. Stop it, Chu Minha. You sound like an old woman bitter in love. There is nothing wrong with being single on Valentine's! I'm not the only person single in this world, you know. I am a strong independent woman who needs no man. Stop it, mind. You're getting crazier any minute now.

The way to the hospital on this particular day has been one of the longest and most mentally exhausting ride I have ever had. Seriously? Anywhere I turn my head to, there is a couple. Sigh. Thankfully, the hospital remains the same, as busy as ever. I cannot believe that this hospital will be my safe haven.

"Chu Minha-seonsaeng!"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Ikjun-gyosunim," I smile.

"Here, one box of chocolates for our dearest Chu Minha-seonsaengnim. Happy Valentine's Day!" Lee Ikjun 교수님 greets me as he casually gets a mini box of chocolates in his bag and gives it to me. Wow, that bag looks full. He sure does have a lot of person to give chocolates to, huh.

"Omo! Kamsahamnida, gyosunim. What to do? I don't have one for you."

"My son Uju and I baked those yesterday. Hope you like it. And it's okay! I know you only have one person to give chocolates to." _Winks._ "Gotta go! I still have a lot of these. See you around." He is totally a social butterfly as opposed to someone. How did they even become friends?

"Aniyo, gyosunim. I didn't even prepare anything because I knew he wouldn't accept it anyway," I silently say as I stare at the box of chocolates.

"Why is your box bigger than mine? Did that come from Lee Ikjun 교수님?" I ask Jang Gyeoul upon looking at her apparently bigger than my own box of chocolates that she's currently eating, aside from the egg drop sandwiches she has on the side. Oh this girl.

"Ah yes. Lee Ikjun 교수님 gave this to me earlier. I don't know. No one knows how and what he thinks anyway." Truth, okay nevermind.

"So, have you prepared something for Ahn Jeongwon 교수님?"

"Yes. I baked chocolate cookies earlier when I got back home. My brother helped me. I'm going to give it to him later," she answers while smiling so much you'll think if she's really the Jang Gyeoul you know. _Sigh._ It must be great to be in love.

"How about you, Chu Minha-seonsaengnim? Will you give some to your crush?" Right. I haven't told her yet. _Sigh._ "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to stop having a crush now. I was rejected. Twice at that. He's not interested in dating anyone. That's what he says or maybe he is just not really interested in me. Haha," I painfully smile answering her question.

She stops munching her egg drop now and starts searching something in her phone. "Why? What is it?"

"Here," she gives me her phone showing a funny video of J-Hope, my bias in BTS. This silly girl. I laugh wholeheartedly. Of course, BTS never fails to brighten up my day, especially uri Hobi.

"I'm not really sure how to comfort someone but, I guess J-Hope is enough for you.

"I know. I know you. I'm not expecting anything. Thank you for this," I say as I give her phone back.

"You will find someone, Chu Minha-seonsaengnim. Fighting!" I smile at her antics. I know but, for now the only person who matters is him. He who doesn't care.

Yes, one last outpatient for today and I can, for once, finally go home early.

"Kamsahamnida, gyosunim," says the expecting mother as she bids her goodbye

"Yes, see you next month."

"You've worked hard, gyosunim! Today's Valentine's! Here's a box of chocolates from us," says the nurse with us.

"Kamsahamnida, everyone. Chu Minha-seonsaeng, everything is alright with our patients right?"

"Yeah, gyosunim! Of course. I've checked it already," I exclaim. I'm just excited to go home early now. Please, let me go home now.

"Okay then, that's all for today. Thank you for your hardwork. Enjoy your dates, everyone. You may now go home."

"Kamsahamnida, gyosunim!" we say in unison. This is it!

I am just about to hold the door when,...

"Chu Minha-seonsaeng,..." No. No. No. I am not the one on night shift duty for tonight. What is this?

"Yes, gyosunim!" I cheerfully say as I turn back to him. I just hope my smile doesn't look that fake. Come on, don't tell me I have to stay here.

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Yeah? Huh? What? Uhm. Eobseoyo, gyosunim."

"Okay, then. I'll wait for you in the lobby."

"Huh? Ah yeah," I unconsciously answer. I am still staring into space. I was not even aware when he finished arranging his stuff.

_HUH? HUH? WHAT?_ _WHAT?_ _WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their biases were not mentioned, right? Please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm not really an Army but, I do like Hobi so that's why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a look at Yang Seokhyung's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite longer than previous chapters. Please bear with me. For me, Yang Seokhyung is the most complex character in HP. Like Junhwan said, I also don't understand him. Haha. Still, I've tried. Enjoy!

**A chance**

**Yang Seokhyung.**

_Christmas eve._

**_"Sorry. Just have dinner with your friends."_ **

_Sigh._ It's better like this. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

**Yoon Shinhye.** _Sigh._ What is it now?

"Yeoboseyo?" I answer the call of my ex-wife.

"Oppa, where are you?"

"I'm still at the hospital, why?"

"Right timing. I'm also near your hospital. Shall we meet?"

"Huh? What for?"

"I have something to tell you, oppa. Where should I find you?"

"Okay, there's a cafe in the hospital. Let's meet there."

"Araseo, oppa. See you." I stare at my phone as I end the call. I wonder what this is all about.

I'm drinking my cafe-latte when she arrives.

"Oppa!"

"Oh, Shinhye-ah." I just look at her when she finally takes a seat in front of me.

"You're still the same, oppa. You never change," she smiles. _Sigh_. Yes, I still feel sorry and heartbroken whenever I think about Shinhye. She suffered a lot when we were together. But, I cannot say that I'm happy to see her again, especially tonight.

"Ani, people change. You look better. What is it that you want to talk about?" I ask her as I sip my latte.

"I've heard about what happened to father-in-law. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to attend his funeral." _Father-in-law?_

"It's okay. You don't have to be."

"Ani, oppa. Uhm, the thing I want to talk about," she says. She looks nervous and she is looking at everywhere except me. _Sigh._ I hope it's not what I'm thinking about.

"What is it, Shinhye-ah? It's getting late already. Just tell me, hmm?"

"Oppa, can we start all over again?" she states as she finally looks at me directly. No. I should have known this.

"Shinhye-ah."

"Oppa, everything is going to be alright now. We can start again. How about that?" _Alright?_ Just because Chairman Yang Taeyang is gone now, everything is going to be alright?

"Shinhye-ah. I do care for you. I am still sorry for what happened to our relation-"

"That's why, oppa. Please give me, no us, another chance. Hmm, oppa?" We just stay silent for a few minutes. _Don't rub yourself of those chances._ Ah. That prick. Why did I remember what that bastard said? But, it's not her.

"No, Shinhye-ah. I'm not inte-"

"Seokhyung-ah! What are you doing here?" Bong Kwanghyeon says as he interrupts me.

"Oh? Isn't this?" he asks at he looks at the both of us.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Alright, oppa. I better get going, now. Please think about it a little more," she says as she walks away. _Sigh._

"Uhm, did I disturb something?"

"No. I'll go now too. See you around. Merry Christmas by the way," I state as I go out of my way. My mother is probably waiting.

_The day after._

"Mianhe. I have plans," I reject Chu Minha-seonsaeng's offer to lunch upon reading Shinhye's text, "Oppa, I'm in the lobby now. Let's have lunch?" _Sigh._ I need to sort this out now.

"Oppa, the food here is good. Will you let me eat here again?"

"Eat. Eat first. Let's talk after."

"Okay, oppa."

"Let's go to the center garden. It's better to talk there," I say as we clean up our lunch.

When we arrive, silence envelops the both of us.

"Hmm, Shinhye-ah. Listen to me. I don't think we can get back together."

"Oppa, have you though about it more? I just told you this yesterday. You might need more time to think." _Sigh._ Of course, I did.

"Shinhye-ah. We are adults. Yes, I've thought about it all night yesterday. Still, my answer is no. I don't see myself being with again. As much as I feel sorry to you, I can't bring myself to that situation again."

"But, father-in-law is now gone. What's preventing you from coming back to me?" She tearfully says. _Sigh._

"That doesn't mean everything will be alright. I'm sorry."

"Why, oppa? Don't you love me anymore? Or is there someone new?" she asks as she looks at me. This is difficult.

"No, I don't love you the same way anymore. I'm sorry, Shinhye-ah. Our relationship will never be the same again."

"There is someone, right?" I remain quiet.

"Seeing that you can't answer me, I guess there is. I understand, oppa. I will not pursue you anymore. Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry, Shinhye-ah."

"I can't force you to like me again anyway, oppa. It's not your fault. You have moved on, it's only me who keeps on holding on," she says as she wipes her tears away.

"I'm going now, oppa. I guess see you around? Haha. Silly me, when will that be again. Good bye, oppa. Please be well," she offers her hand to me which I take.

"Good bye, Shinhye-ah. I wish you well," I truthfully say to her as I let go of her hand.

"I saw you with a woman earlier in the cafteria. Who is she?" I stare at her, confused. Oh right. Of course, someone would've seen us. Of all people, it was Chu Minha-seonsaengnim. _Sigh._

"Chu Minha-ssaem. I thought I have already made it clear to you before. I am not interested in dating right now. I don't want to be with someone I know I can't take care of. You deserve someone better. Please stop having feelings for me. It will be better for the both of us. Regarding the woman you saw, she's my ex-wife," I hope I sound as truthful as I want to be.

"Why are you so serious, gyosunim? I am just asking about her because I have never seen her with you before," she says as she hurriedly clean up our dinner.

"I'm sorry, gyosunim. I understand. I will go now, I still have charts to look into." I just stare at her as she goes out of my office. You deserve someone better, Chu Minha-seonsaengnim.

_Don't rub yourself of those chances._ Again? Really that prick, he's killing me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does he really feel?

**A growth**

**The lacking five.**

"Oh Appa, I heard Shinhye visited you last Christmas? Kwangheon saw the two of you in the cafe," Ikjun casually says. _Sigh_. As usual, this prick just knows everything. 

"What?! Yoon Shinhye came to you on Christmas day?" Junwan asks while stuffing himself with pieces of meat. 

"Hmm, she told me that she wanted us to get back together."

"WHAT?!" The four of them simultaneously say. 

"And so, what did you say to Shinhye?" Songhwa calmly asks. 

"Right! Are you still not over her?!" Junwan says. 

"I have told you before that I am way over her already. I told her the truth. I said that I was not interested. I just wish her well in life."

"To be fair, Seokhyung-ah. Shinhye is a good person as compared to my dear friend Hye Jeong, right Lee Ikjun?" Jeongwon says. 

"Yes, yes. Still, that is all. By the way, what is this? Is this your farewell party? Your flight is tomorrow, right?" I ask Jeongwon. 

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Heol. This is my second time hearing you badmouthing someone. I knew you were not really meant to be a priest," Junwan says as Ikjun and I look at Jeongwon. 

"REALLY?!" Ikjun stands and claps his hands. "This is the greatest thing you have done, Ahn Jeongwon. Stay here and be a doctor."

"Wait, did the two of you know?" I ask our two big eaters as I notice that they don't look surprised at all. 

"I always knew even before I came to Sokcho. Jeongwonie just wanted to keep it a secret," Songhwa explains. 

"I saw his drawer last Christmas, I got the feeling that he was not leaving. His rosaries and all other holy stuff in there were gone. Can you guys believe that? Uri Andrea?" Junwan says. 

"What? Chu Minha-seonsaeng saw that two of you? And then she asked you out on Christmas but, you rejected her again?" Lee Ikjun asks me as I tell him what has happened between us. He's driving us back together to the hospital, we both have something to check with our patients.

"Hmm, yes. I told you I am not interested."

"What is wrong with you really? Answer me honestly, you really don't have any feelings for Chu Minha-seonsaeng?" 

"As I said, I don't want her to get hurt. She might get hurt when she's with me." He just sighs at my answer. 

"Songhwa and I are together now." I look at him surprised. 

"You like Songhwa?" I cannot tell at all.

"Yes, I took my chance, my last chance. When you bury your feelings, they grow. I confessed to her before I went to Spain. She accepted me last Christmas day. Seokhyung-ah, love is all about timing. Give yourself a chance to be with someone. I hope you don't lose this one," he smiles at me as I go out of his car.

I just stay silent while walking back to my office - thinking about his words and absorbing the fact that he's with Songhwa now. What a lucky bastard. I smile.

_February._

Everything about the two of us seems to remain only at professional level. She stops inviting me over lunch or dinner. I am not quite sure what to feel about it but,...

"Chu Minha-seonsaeng, you've done well. Thank you for your hardwork," I say to her after our surgery.

"Yes, gyosunim. Thank you as well."

"Uhm,.." What am I going to say again?

"Yes, gyosunim? Is there anything else?" she asks of me. 

"Uhm,... nothing. You may go. Thank you." She just smiles at me like she always does and continues to go on her way. _Really, what is it that I want to ask?_ I wonder as I look at her retreating figure. This is when I also notice that Ikjun is looking at me, or more at us. Ah this prick. I immediately look away and go the other way. I hear him laughing before he calls out Chu Minha. This bastard. What is he going to do now?

I think he knows. That prick. _When you bury your feelings, they grow._ His words has always been stuck in my mind since that night. It has been two months already. Lee Ikjun is one crazy man but, I do think I'm crazier because I think his words are true. 

Feelings have grown. 

_Valentine's Day._

"Okay then, that's all for today. Thank you for your hardwork. Enjoy your dates, everyone. You may now go home," I told them just we finish seeing our last outpatient for today.

"Kamsahamnida, gyosunim!" 

She's also about to get out when I stop her. Today is Valentine's. 

"Chu Minha-seonsaeng,..."

"Yes, gyosunim!" she cheerfully answers.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" _My last chance._

"Yeah? Huh? What? Uhm. Eobseoyo, gyosunim."

"Okay, then. I'll wait for you in the lobby."

"Huh? Ah yeah," she absentmindedly answers. I smile as I arrange my stuff and go out of my room. 

I will wait for her in the lobby. 

I will grab this chance. 

My last chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just put myself in a difficult situation. Haha. It's a task to maintain two gomgom fanfics, will do my best to differentiate the two. Thank you for reading! Updates will be every other day. :))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how everything becomes clear.

**An open heart**

**Chu Minha.**

Okay, so what should I say? _Annyeonghaseyo, gyosunim._ _Where are we going?_ No, no. It feels like I expect something more of this. _Annyeonghaseyo, gyosunim. What is going on?_ Is this much better? I don't really know. I frustratingly think as I walk down the lobby. 

There he is. 

He seems so out of place in the middle of everyone. I laugh. 

There are a lot of people here. 

And yet, why do I only see him?

"Minha-yah!" he hurriedly says as he navigates through the crowd towards me. 

"Annyeonghaseyo, gyosunim!" I cheerfully answer. 

"Let's go," he tells me while we walk out of the hospital. 

Okay, okay. Where are we going? Is this a date? No, Minha. Don't fool yourself. What is going on? I silently wonder as we sit inside his car. Ah, maybe he's just going to drive me to the station. Ah yes! This makes sense. 

Silence remains. Is he not going to say anything? Do I have to start? Oh? Wait. 

"Gyosunim, why did you turn right? The station is just straight this way?" I ask. This is weird. 

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to drive me to the station? That's the way. You turned right. Wait. I think there is a U-turn slot here," I tell him while looking for any sign of a U-turn slot. 

"Hahahaha." He laughs? Why? I look at him confused. 

"What are you talking about? We're going dinner," he explains. 

"HUH? Waeyo?"

"What why? Today is Valentine's Day."

"That's right, gyosunim. Today is Valentine's. And so? Why?" This needs to be asked or else I'm going to lose my mind. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Yeoboseyo? Oh why? Ani. I don't want to. Okay. I'm hanging up." _Sigh._ Ah this guy just doesn't stop calling me all day. 

"Why did you hang up?"

"Ah. It's just my guy friend. He calls me more than 10 times a day." What is this feeling? It seems like we already had this conversation?

"He still calls you 10 times a day? That's really too much." Still?

"Ah yes, gyosunim. He has always been like that," I tell him then I look outside. Oh right. "Where are-"

"After all this time, he still calls you that frequently? Isn't he busy at all? Why?" he presses. 

"Gyosunim. I know that you don't like me, I'm also distancing myself away from you. But, with the way that you are acting now, it seems like you are jealous," I seriously say. I will appreciate it if he is not being like this at all. This is not good for my heart. My heart is currently beating so fast. 

"I am jealous, Minha-yah," he says as he looks at me in the eye as he stops because of the traffic lights.

"Why, gyosunim? It's not like you lik-"

"I like you."

"WHAT?!" I shout as loud as I can. This is not true. Am I dreaming? I pinch my cheek just in case. Ah! Okay, it hurts so this must be reality. 

"Hahaha. Stop pinching yourself. It's true. I like you," he smiles as he continues to drive our way. I unconsciously nod at him and then just look outside all this time. I think my brain is still trying to absorb everything. 

So, he likes me? Well, he just said that twice, Minha.

He likes me. He likes me. He likes me. I am not dreaming. He likes me. 

But, he rejected me before, how did he suddenly like me now? What about his ex-wife? Aren't they going back together? 

I am thinking a lot about these things that I don't even notice when we arrive. 

"Let's go," he says as he opens the car door for me interrupting my train of thoughts. 

"Ah yes, gyosunim."

"Later. I will answer all your questions later. Let's eat first," he says as if he knows all my thoughts. 

I'm looking at everything besides him. It's kind of awkward. I don't know what to say and of course, true to his character, he doesn't seem like he's going to start a conversation now. We just wait patiently for the food to arrive. We are at a steakhouse. I have never been here before. The ambiance here is good, much better than the steakhouse I went to last Christmas. Gyosunim is rich after all. Thinking how I spent Christmas alone makes me a little sad. Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I smile then look at him. Much to my surprise, he's already looking at me. I panic so I just turn my eyes away. And then he laughs. What is funny? He laughs a lot of times now, he's not even watching his favorite variety show. 

Finally, the food arrives. 

"Kamsahamnida," he says to the waiter. "I've went here before with my mother. The food is good. Let's eat."

"Yes, gyosunim. Thank you." 

In all fairness, the steak is better than what I had before. We just eat silently. No words have been said throughout the dinner but, it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. I think it also helps in calming my nerves.

Now, we are leisurely walking at the park near the steakhouse. 

"Gyosunim, when did you like me? And how? I thought you didn't like me," I bravely fire the questions that have been lingering in my mind. He just smiles and continues to walk. I just follow him. He stops when we reach the benches. He sits down and motions for me to sit down next to him. 

"Minha-yah."

"Yes, gyosunim?"

"Listen. Chairman Yang Tae Yang, my biological father, he was not a good father, he was not a good man, and most of all he was not a good husband to my mother. Hate is not even enough to describe my feeling towards him. My sister, Jieun, suddenly died. I was very close to her. She was my partner. She was the best sister. She was my pillar while growing up but, then she died. My mother was so shocked that she collapsed so I was rushing back home. When I was in the plane, I coincidentally saw him with his mistress. My sister died, my mother collapsed, and he was with his mistress. I just wanted him to disappear right then. He was not a person. He was not a father in my eyes."

Ah. This person. He has been in a lot of pain. He must have been hurt so much. I silently think as I hold his hand. 

I am here.

He looks at me, then continues his story. 

"The day when I told my mother about his affair, she told me that she knew all along. He had always been going out with his mistress in the guise of trip with his new employees. She knew, yet she did not divorce him. That same day, my mother told me that she would never divorce him. If she divorced him, he would be happy with his mistress. My mother didn't want that to happen. No matter what I said that day, she wouldn't divorce him. I thought she was just being stubborn. We could be happy with just the two of us - not minding that person. Come with that stubbornness, I thought that my mother was strong. She was strong enough to say that she would bear everything and all she wanted was my happiness. I really thought she was alright until I saw her that same day. She was crying. I never saw my mother cried that much since Jieun's death. She was very hurt. And I couldn't do anything. I just stared at her. She was still a wife. His husband cheated on her. There was no way she wouldn't get hurt. It broke my heart seeing my mother like that. She didn't deserve any of these," he pauses as he looks at me shortly. 

"You see, Minha-yah. I was not a good son to my mother. Yang Tae Yang was almost never home back then. It was my mother who raised my sister and I. I was not a good son. I never talked to my mother. I was even complaining about her to my friends behind her back. I never treated her right," he laughs bitterly. "When I saw her like that, I realized how great my mother was and how much a jerk of a son I was. When we were growing up, all that I thought was my mother was very strict and scary. I wouldn't like to be with someone like her. I never knew the sacrifices she made for me, for Jieun, for our family. So, I told myself that I would be good to my mother for the rest of our lives. She deserves everything. I talk to her everyday. I listen to her every story. My happiness is her happiness and so am I. My mother deserves to be happy. I was finally able to convince her to divorce Chairman Yang Tae Yang when suddenly he died. He just died like that, without any remorse for everything that he had done to our family, especially to my mother. Honestly, when he died, I didn't know what to feel. Sad? Angry? I didn't really know."

I gently caresses his hand to make him feel that it was okay not to feel anything. It doesn't make him less of a person. 

"I thought that when he died, everything would be alright. That was before we knew about his will. He had written me as his sole heir, and that I would inherit everything. He also wanted me to quit my job and lead his company. The most ridiculous thing of all was that he didn't even have anything left for his mistress. Could you imagine that? He impregnated her, and yet he wasn't even person enough to care a little about his soon-to-be-born son. According to his lawyer, he wrote the will the day his mistress told him that she was pregnant. What kind of person was he? He was the worst of all." He takes a breathe. 

He suffered a lot. And here I am thinking about my feelings. Well done, Minha. I mentally berate myself for being insensitive. 

"I'm sorry, gyosunim. I was being insensitive, imposing my feelings onto you," I say to him. 

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. I had a complicated life. I don't want to include you in this mess. This is why I rejected you. Last Christmas after I rejected your offer, my ex-wife called me. She wanted to get back together again. I will not lie to you. Whenever I think of my ex-wife, Yoon Shinhye, I still feel sad about what happened to her. Because of the circumstances in my life, she suffered a lot during the course of our marriage. I was not a good husband to her. My issues were just hurting her so we filed for a divorce. She didn't deserve to be with someone like me. When she asked me for another chance, all I thought about was you - how I rejected you that night," he smiles at me.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry," he tells me upon seeing that I am crying. He is such a good person. I cannot imagine the amount of pain he has been carrying all this time so I can't help it. 

"You must have suffered a lot. I'm sorry," I say as I will myself to stop crying. 

"You don't have to say sorry, Minha-yah. I am sorry for hurting you."

"No, gyosunim. I understand. You don't have to say that."

"Then, stop crying. You shouldn't be crying now," he smiles as he continues. "So, back to what I was saying, I told Shinhye that there was no way we could be together again. I kept telling myself that I should be alone so as not to hurt anyone - not to hurt someone like you. But then, a bastard once told me that when you bury your feelings, they grow. That's what happened to me. I tried to keep my distance from you. And I knew that you did the same. I always told myself that this was better because I couldn't hurt you this way. However, it was too late. My feelings for you have grown. I don't think I can still bury them. And so, Chu Minha-seonsaengnim, I like you. Will you go out with me? But, after knowing all these, you may feel like-,.."

"Gyosunim, yes. I will go out with you. I like you too. I like you a lot," I tell him sincerely.

"But, gyosunim, can I call you oppa?" I ask him to lighten up the conversation. It must have taken a lot of his energy. 

"Oh? Sure."

"Oppa, thank you for opening your heart to me. This must have been your longest speech ever in your life," I jokingly laugh at him. "It must have hurt you a lot. Now, I want you to share your burdens with me. They will be a little less heavy. It might take a while for you to do that but, I am willing to wait. I will always be here to listen and to care for you. I will also love your mother the way you love her. Hearing your story makes me think that she is a great person. You both deserve to be happy. Thank you for choosing your happiness. Thank you for choosing me."

And now, he is the one crying. 

I hug him.

I want him to feel that I am willing - willing to be with him and share everything with him.

I am here now. 

It is okay to cry your heart out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm late. I have something going on these days. Will try my best to update tomorrow as well. Thank you for reading! Please do tell me if you enjoyed it. :)) 
> 
> Also, it's difficult to write fluffy scenes since I have always been a single myself. Huhu. I'll do my best. Haha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chu Minha finally dines with the infamous Lacking Five + Jang Gyeoul.

**An introduction**

**Yang Seokhyung.**

"Minha-yah, you're not in night shift tonight, right?"

"Yes, oppa. Why?" she answers, we're currently eating ramyeon in my office. 

"Then, let's eat dinner with the guys." 

"Okay, oppa," she seems to not yet realize what I'm implying. 

"Wait, oppa. Who are these "guys" again?"

"The other professors. I don't have any other friends." _Cough. Cough. Cough._

"Drink this." I say as I pass her the cola and pat her back. 

"There is no need for you to be so shocked. I think it's time."

"But, I don't know what to say." 

"Then don't say anything, I will be the one talking. It has been three months. Also, that bastard Ikjun has been pestering me about it." She just looks at me, still worried. 

"It will be alright. They may be crazy but, they are all good people," I assure her. 

"Meat later?" I ask the guys through our Kakao chatroom. 

"Call," Songhwa answers.

"Okay," both Jeongwon and Junwan say. 

"You bring Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng as well, Jeongwon-ah," I say to Jeongwon. Afterall, she's Minha's bestfriend. 

"Alright, I'll ask her."

"Arasseo, appa," the prick Ikjun says. 

**The lacking four + Gyeoul.**

"Is there something going on?" Songhwa asks the three. 

"I don't know. Her mother was with my mother last weekend. She seems to be doing fine," Jeongwon answers.

"Then why does he suddenly want to treat us meat?" Songhwa follows up. 

"I'm not sure, anyway, it's free meat. Who are we to decline?" Junwan says. 

"How about you, Gyeoul-ah? Do you know something?" Songhwa asks Gyeoul. 

"Aniyo, gyosunim." 

"Yah! Lee Ikjun, do you know what's up? By the way, where is he?" Jeongwon then asks. 

"I think I do have an idea as to what this is all about but, let's just wait," Ikjun answers. "Also, I saw him earlier, he just said to go first, he'll arrive afterwards."

**Yang Seokhyung.**

"Minha-yah, it will be alright," I tell her as I urge her out of my car. 

"But, oppa."

"I'm nervous too but, it will be alright. Let's go," she stops me from walking by grasping my hands. 

"Oppa, do I look okay? Is my makeup ok-" I stop her ramblings by stealing a peck from her lips. 

"Minha-yah, everything will be alright. Trust me. Besides, Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng is there as well. You will be fine." She finally calms down and nods to me. 

"Alright, let's go, Minha-yah," I smile at her before holding her hands and walking towards the store. This is it. 

"Oh there he is! Appa! Appa! He-" he immediately stops shouting as soon as he sees Minha. "Omo! Chu Minha-seonsaeng! Come here! Come here!" Why in the world is he being loud for? Sometimes, I do feel embarrassed being his friend. 

"Ikjun-ah, you don't have to announce to everyone that we arrive," I seriously say to Ikjun as we sit down. This prick just ignores me and proceeds to talking to Minha. 

"Chu Minha-seonsaeng, we didn't know you will be here."

"Yes, annyeonghaseyo, gyosunim. Annyeong, Jang Gyeoul," Minha greets everyone. 

"Yah! Seokhyung-ah, since when? Why do the both of you keep on snatching residents?" Junwan asks as he looks at me and Jeongwon. _Sigh._ Jeongwon just rolls his eyes at Junwan. 

"Yaedul-ah, this is Chu Minha-seonsaengnim, 3rd year resident of my department and also my girlfriend," I formally introduce Minha to them. 

"Omona! Chu Minha-seonsaeng! I knew it! I am so happy for you," Ikjun says. 

"Congratulations, Chu Minha-seonsaeng. I hope you're happy with Seokhyungie," Songhwa adds. 

"Congrats, Chu Minha-seonsaengnim," Jeongwon says. 

"Congratulations again, Chu Minha-seonsaeng. You didn't tell me that you'd be here as well," Jang Gyeoul-seonsaengnim adds. 

"Oh, wait! Are you also a big eater like Jang Gyeoul?! We wouldn't have a lot of food then. Ajumma, another serving of your special please!" Junwan exclaims. _Sigh._ Ah these guys. 

"Aniyo, gyosunim. I'm not that of a big eater like Jang Gyeoul."

"Stop it, Junwan-ah. Gyeoul-ah, don't mind his nonsense," Jeongwon comforts Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng. 

"It's okay, oppa. I'm actually worried whether the servings are enough. Thankfully, gyosunim ordered for more."

"Don't listen to that pervert, Minha-yah. Eat to your heart's content. I can pay."

"Ooooh. Nice one, Seokhyung-ah," the four of them tease. _Sigh._ These crazy people. 

"On the other hand, Junwan-ah, when will you ever introduce to us Ms. Bidulgi?" Songhwa probes. 

"Ms. Bidulgi is Junwan's girlfriend. We still don't know her," Jeongwon says answering the curious looks of our girlfriends. They both silently nod. 

"Ms. Bidulgi is busy. I'll introduce her later," Junwan says. 

We all suddenly go quiet as the meat is being prepared. 

"Gyeoul-ah, Minha-yah, go to our next band practice so you will see our performance," Ikjun invites. Ah this prick.

"Will that be alright, gyosunim?" Minha asks. 

"Of course, right Seokhyung-ah, Jeongwon-ah?" We both nod. 

"Bye! Songhwa and I will go first, uri cute Uju is probably waiting," Ikjun bids his goodbye as I'm paying our bills. 

"Goodbye, Chu Minha-seonsaengnim. It's nice meeting you," Songhwa adds. 

"Ah yes, gyosunim. Thank you."

"We'll go now, Seokhyung-ah. Drive safely," Jeongwon then says. I just nod at them. 

"Goodbye, Chu Minha-seonsaeng, see you tomorrow," Jang Gyeoul-seonsaeng also bids her goodbye. 

"Yes, yes. Annyeong," Minha answers. 

"I'll go now as well, thanks for the meat, Seokhyung-ah! It's nice knowing that you're not an eater like Jang Gyeoul, Chu Minha," Junwan says as he walks out of the door before he comes back again. "Ah right! Do you also like chocolates?" he asks Minha. We both look at him confused. 

"Ah uhm. Not that much, gyosunim," Minha answers despite her confused looks. 

"Okay, that's good. One regular choco-box thief is enough. Annyeong," he states as he finally walks his way out. We just look at him. 

"Nevermind him. He's really like that," I tell her and then she just laughs. 

"Kim Junwan-gyosunim is kind of weird as well, just like you, oppa."

"I'm weird?" I ask as I hold her hand and walk towards the parking lot. 

"Well uhm. Yeah. But, don't worry! Everyone has their own weirdness I guess," she hurriedly explains. I just smile. 

"Oppa, thank you for introducing me to your friends. It was fun. I enjoyed knowing them. Thank you for letting me integrate further in your life. It means a lot to me. I appreciate it. Thank you so much, oppa," she sincerely says. I look at her then smile. 

"I am more grateful for having you in my life, Minha-yah. Thank you for choosing me," I honestly answer her and she giggles. Oh how much I love her little laughs. 

"Yes, oppa. Alright, it's getting late. You still have to drive back. Goodbye," she bids her goodbye as she lets go of my hand and turns to walk away. I hurriedly clutch her arms to turn her back to me. 

"That's it?" she looks at me perplexed. 

"What is it, oppa?" I point my right cheek to her. She laughs. 

"Alright," she gradually leans on to me when I kiss her directly on her lips. She eventually responds. I hope I am able to fully express how much I love and care for her. 

This is Chu Minha. 

The woman who makes me believe that I am still worthy of loving and being loved. 

She is the one I love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Do tell me if you did. :)) Thank you.


End file.
